Coatrooms are often found at entrances to nightclubs, theaters, concert halls, large restaurants, and museums, giving guests or customers a place to store their coats, hats, and other outerwear or personal items. Attended coatrooms, or coat checks, are staffed rooms where such items can be stored for a nominal fee, usually in exchange for the added security of having a staff member present in the room at all times to keep watch over people's belongings. Typically, a ticket or receipt is given to the customer, with a corresponding ticket attached to the garment or item. This helps the staff keep track of people's items as well as helps to deter thieves from trying to claims other people's items as their own.
However, this type of system is not without its faults. Though handing out coat check tickets is quicker and simpler than recording individuals' names, it does not preclude some problems from arising. For example, in a large, crowded venue, staff members are unlikely to remember every person that has checked a coat or other item. If a person loses his or her ticket, then that person has no way to verify that any of the items in the coatroom are his or hers. Even if a person can identify his or her belongings by what they look like, the staff may have to haphazardly sort through a large number of items before finally finding the correct item. Furthermore, traditional coat check services do not preclude less-than-honest staff members sifting through people's garments to steal valuable items that were accidentally (or purposely) left behind.
The present invention provides users with an efficient system for safely storing their coats and belongings at public venues. The present invention may utilize a number of different types of automated conveyor systems that can be operated through a computer interface, eliminating the need for staffed coatrooms and thus providing an option for replacing traditional coat check services. The exact specifications of the present invention may vary, and the present invention may be utilized in many different applications.